Patterned layers of functional materials can be used in electric component manufacture as well as other applications. For example, multiple layers of differing layers of patterned materials may be used in the manufacture of flat panel displays, such as liquid crystal displays. Active matrix liquid crystal displays include a plurality of rows and columns of address lines that cross at an angle to one another, and form a plurality of crossover points. Techniques for applying patterned layers continue to evolve as the need increases for smaller structures in electric components.
Lithographic techniques can be used to generate small structures; however, as the size domain moves into the nanoscale range, significant technical challenges arise that can limit the use of lithographic techniques for nanostructures.
Self-assembly is another method that can be used to construct nanostructures. Molecular self-assembly is referred to as the assembly of molecules without guidance or management from an outside source. Many biological systems use self-assembly to assemble various molecules and structures such as the lipid bilayer membrane in cells.